1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fixed ratio traction roller transmissions in which the contact forces applied to the traction surfaces which are in engagement with each other for the transmission of movement are dependent on the torque transmitted through the transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traction roller transmissions in which large contact forces are applied to prevent slippage of the rollers are described for example by Harold A. Rothbart in "Mechanical Design And Systems" Handbook, pages 14-8 and 14-9, McGraw-Hill, New York, 1964. In the relatively simple arrangements of FIGS. 14.6 and 14.7 wherein the outer rings are slightly undersized to compress the roller arrangements, the surface pressure on the traction surfaces is always the same; that is, it is always high independently of the torque transmitted through the transmission. Various transmission arrangements are also known in which the contact pressure of the traction surfaces is dependent on the size of the torque transmitted through the transmission, for example, as in those shown on page 14-8 of said handbook. Other transmissions of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 771,541; 1,212,462; 1,704,205; 1,956,934; and 3,610,060. A transmission which includes Belleville-type springs on the sun roller or the traction ring surrounding the planetary rollers is disclosed in the present inventor's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,595.